Sweet Retreat
by WaddleBuff
Summary: After sharing a stash of ice pops on the beach, Tana and Gaius share another kind of treat. [Smut]


_Follow me on Twitter at WaddleFuck for updates and good shit._

* * *

Under the cool shade of an ancient palm tree, a pile of forlorn popsicle sticks grew by one The hand that threw it was a little busy at the moment, now sliding over the comparitively-pale skin of Gaius, who sat in a small daze as his lips were suddenly occupied by a girl he'd just met.

For her part, Tana was quite enjoying herself, smiling into the sudden kiss as she pressed herself into his body even further, sliding her other hand down to the firm subtle ridges of his abs.

Only an hour or two ago, she'd seen Gaius sitting alone, away from the clustered activity scattered across the beach. She'd had her fill of sun, perhaps a little too much of it (she'd tanned much quicker than she'd anticipated, and the heat was getting a little too much to bear), so in her boredom the idea of accompanying the lone thief seemed like a good way to pass the time. Of course, the little cooler of ice pops he'd brought along and offered to her the moment she approached him only made the idea more valid.

It didn't take long for Tana to find the whim of an acquaintance bear more fruit than she'd expected. As lone wolf as he was, Gaius was as funny as he was charming, a little quirky, sure (his anxiousness of more people discovering his secret stash of ice pops had led them to the hidden little cove that they sat in right now), but good company all the same.

And just like cooler of ice pops only made the sudden friendship even sweeter, so did the fact that Gaius was cute. _Really _cute.

Tana wasn't one to stare nor have thoughts as suggestive as the ones she was having right now, but there was something about the way his indifferent eyes looked off in the distance, the striking paleness of his skin, the ocassional grin at one of her stupid jokes, the way his tongue worked its way around an ice pop…something about Gaius alit something in the base of her belly that definitely wasn't the five or six ice pops she'd sucked down to beat the heat.

So naturally, during a lull in the conversation, when the heat inside her was a little too much to bear, Tana followed her gut instinct and almost quite literally pounced on him. She wasn't too experienced with this kind of thing, but the urge and passion inside her made it hard to care about impressing him.

Her lips swirled in small, desperate little clasps around his , both of their mouths a little cool from the ice pops. She suckled the sugar off his lips, letting some of her breath spill against his teeth.

It was all happening so fast, and the urgency in Tana's body only seemed to mount as Gaius started kissing her back, one of his hands reaching over to smooth over her arm.

She let out a little squeak the moment Gaius slid his tongue between the seal of their mouths, and she pulled back, flustered. A blush was on her cheek as she breathed hard, her palms pressed against his skin. He looked just as flustered as she was, his blush more noticeable against the white of his skin, pink creeping all over his cute little face, contrasting the orange of his hair. The sight made Tana bite her lip with a smile.

"Well that wasn't uh...something I expected." he said. Almost as if by instinct, he brought his half-finished ice pop to his lips.

Tana gulped, feeling her sudden need only mount a little further as she tucked a lock of her dark blue hair behind her ear.

"I think I want you to fuck me, Gaius."

Gaius' eyes widened further, but he kept suckling on his ice pop. Tana could see his blush visibly darken. He pulled the ice pop out from his lips, the sugary cold leaving a faint blue ring to glisten on his mouth. His turn to gulp now.

"You're a forward one, aren'tcha?" he said, his tone a little more nonchalant than his very obvious blush would otherwise hint at.

Tana could only answer by pushing forward again, lips already primed to suck the residue of frozen sugar off his mouth. She was only stopped by Gaius' hand on her shoulder, keeping her at an arm's length.

"Hold on, can't I finish this ice pop first?"

One look and it was apparent that he wasn't joking. Tana rolled her eyes, but in the heat of the moment, a compromise flashed in her mind, compelling one of her hands to shoot out for the skewered treat poised between Gaius' fingers.

Before he could even protest, she'd slipped the remaining syrupy ice into her mouth, lips clamping down on the stick to ensure she sucked it clean. With her eyes locked with his, she then slid the now-empty stick out from her mouth, and threw it over her shoulder to join the pile.

Then, crawling up to Gaius just a little closer, she opened her mouth, letting him see the sugary ice pop turned to mush on her tongue. It was clear from the way she positioned herself that it was an invitation, an answer to his request.

And with how sweet Tana's lips looked, glistening around her cute little open mouth, Gaius would be damned to turn it down.

He shook his head and conceded.

"Well I guess that works too."

His hand slipped behind her head, and their mouths crashed together, Gaius' tongue ravishing the space between Tana's cheeks as if it were ripe fruit. He scooped and siped up as much of the ice pop as he could, uncaring of the little sticky streams trickling down their cheeks, the need to breathe. He sucked down every drop he could get, relishing in the softness of her petite little mouth, pulling her in closer than ever as they tumbled onto her spread blanket.

By now the ice pop was gone, but Gaius still devoured Tana's mouth without stop. She was letting out the sweetest mewls down his throat, and he wanted to swallow every last one.

Tana enjoyed every second of it, her hands smoothing up and down the fit firmament of his back. Their collective lust mounted as the intense kissing continued wet smacks of air intermittent with hungry gasps, muffled groans mingling with the distant swell of crashing tropical waves.

It didn't take long until the tension drove their bodies closer together, heat igniting between the friction of taut swimsuits rubbing against swelling arousal. Tana accommodated Gaius by spreading her legs, making it easier for his hips to rock into her, the bulge in his swimming trunks to push against her heat.

Gaius finally ended their long volley of sloppy liplocks, his mouth deigning to flit against the skin of her neck. At this point, he had her arms pinned above her head, and Tana closed her eyes in bliss as her quirky and roguish catch started to suckle on her tanned skin.

She felt her breath hitch as his tongue gracefully swirled on her collarbone, his teeth knicking it in a way that made her skin crawl in the best possible way.

"So it's not just your mouth," he said, his low voice hot against her skin. "you taste just as sweet everywhere else."

The compliment took Tana off guard, and she found herself at a loss to reply to him. But in the same breath, Gaius' mouth surprised her again, this time by planting his lips right in the center of her exposed armpit.

Tana squirmed, letting out a squeal as heavy exhales accompanied the hungry swirl of his tongue against her usually-concealed skin.

"W-Wait Gaiu-..!"

As if expecting her protests, he shut her up with his fingers planted firmly between her smooth thighs. He chuckled, the laugh echoing right into her armpit as he kept suckling on it, hearing her gasp as his skilled hand began working away at her core.

Tana's chest pushed out as she felt her breath stolen by Gaius' skill, his passion as his head switched to her other exposed pit, lavishing it in his warm spit as his fingers now slipped past the fabric of her one-piece, pumping into her without restraint.

She didn't have a choice but to let it happen, giving in to that strange alien sensation of a tongue caressing her sensitive patch of skin, giving in to the impossibly-delectable curl of his fingers deep in her core. Tana just closed her eyes, and let his ministrations take her.

She didn't even know when Gaius' mouth left her armpits, opening her eyes only when she felt his breath against her mouth.

He had an impish grin now, his breaths leaving a little heavily, and hot.

"Just like I said, you taste sweet everywhere else."

Their mouths recoupled, wet and hot and passionate just like before, tongues tousling and slipping wetly with spit. Gaius' hands worked on the straps to Tana's swimsuit, the heat between them getting a little too much to bear. In no time at all, Gaius pulled Tana's one piece down, her perky tits free to kiss their pebbly teats against his chest.

In the same minute, Tana worked Gaius out of his trunks, and she slipped a long groan into his throat at the feeling of his bare cock starting to rub against her now-exposed cunt, the fabric of her swimsuit between her thighs pulled to the side. Her swollen clit pulsed hungrily against his prick, and Tana started getting more desperate.

She broke from the kisses first, looking up at him with a fierce look as her nails dug into his back.

"Just fuck me already, Gaius, I _need it_."

Again Gaius gave her his grin.

"Wow, forward _and _impatient. Kind of unbecoming of royalty, dontcha think?"

But Gaius wasn't one to lease, and in the next breath, he had slipped inside her.

They both gasped at the entry as he smoothly hilted himself, Tana letting out a hiccuping mewl as she felt her inner heat stretched out and finally filled, Gaius' mouth found her neck again as he too let out his little grunts and hisses, acclimating himself to how tight she was as his hips started their work.

Riding the wave of their passion, Gaius found a steady pace, pushing in and out of her with intentful pistonings of his hips, his tongue drawing out syncopated patterns against Tana's tanned skin. There wasn't any skilled handiwork at this point; both of their lusts were reaching a peak, their bodies eager for relief.

Gaius found his lips stuck around Tana's tits. To his surprise, they were a more sensitive area than the nook of her armpits, and he loved every reaction he got from her as he licked and nibbled, feeling every inch of her squirm as she moaned out his name.

The pace grew more erratic. Tana came in a torrent that surprised her, her legs locking around Gaius' heaving body, sandals digging into his skin as her back arched off her beach towel. But Gaius kept going, grunting in concentration as the skin of their hips slapped together in a desperate race.

Just as quickly as this all began, the sex spiraled to a fever pace, and with Tana's second climax, Gaius's hips powered through to ease his own tension as well. He was sweating by now, breaths raspy as he lost himself between her thighs. He looked down at her, at her face all scrunched up as she moaned out his name, cheeks pink. The sweet scent of her sweat-tinged skin wafted up into his nostrils with every gulp of air, intoxicating him almost as much as the tightness coiled around his pistoning cock.

His end finally came in thick ropes of spunk, making his hips jutter to a haphazard stop as streaks of pure heat had him choke out gasps resembling Tana's name. He hilted himself as deep as he could, riding out each pulse that coursed through his body that left him weak, made him fall limp against the softness of her own body.

Together they breathed, hotter than when they stole away into this hidden cove, sweat mingling between the hot kiss of their skin.

But Gaius needed only to look at Tana once more to see that this was far from over. Just like the pile of ice pop sticks that lay a few feet away in the sand, the sticky load that was now leaking out between Tana's legs would only be the first of many. He saw it in her eyes, and he felt it himself in the way his loins remained taut, his own heat still stoked.

It was Tana's turn to grin now as she pushed him off of her, slipping Gaius' prick out of her heat, giving her space to stand. He watched her as ran her hand through her hair, that spunky smile on her face as her hands peeled her swimsuit off the rest of the way. Her fingers undid the frazzled ponytail at the back of her head, and she shook her hair loose, dark blue cascading freely over her shoulders.

Gaius gulped at the sight once the frilly number finally came to a rest at her ankles, salivating at the sight of her tanned skin as she gave him time to drink her in, her tanned skin naked for him, and him alone, a lone trickle of his hot seed staining the inside of her thigh. He could visibly see where sun hadn't kissed her body, her belly and chest comparatively pale to the tan that evenly spread across her arms and legs.

Satisfied with his reaction, particularly the reinvigorated state of his own personal ice pop, Tana kicked away the swimsuit, leaving both of them essentially naked aside from her strapped sandals and the black of Gaius' headband and armband.

Gaius gulped, and gulped again as Tana then lowered herself on all fours, and crawled beside him, softly shaking her perky ass for his viewing pleasure, dotted sweat glistening deliciously against her tanned skin in the warmth of the summer sun.

His fists clenched in the sand.

"So how about it, sweet tooth?" she said, her voice low but playful. "Think you've had your fill?"

Gaius gave another once over of Tana's nakedness, feeling the heat of his loins throb in newfound excitement. Without even thinking, he was already kneeled behind her, his hands palming the soft curve of her peachy asscheeks, smoothing over them as he brought his cock between them, letting the friction make his toes curl.

"No," he finally replied, bringing his prick just a little more southward, and pushing the swollen blue of his head past the syrupy heat of her pink cunt. "No, I don't think I have."


End file.
